


ABANDONED - Cady Causes Chaos

by Condescending_Artist



Category: Bring It On - Miranda & Kitt/Green & Miranda/Whitty, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condescending_Artist/pseuds/Condescending_Artist
Summary: Abandoned on 10/6/2018 (October 6, 2018)stupid-with-love ==> Messages ► Create Chat: Senior Year!! :D ► Add: too-gay-to-function, art-freak, queen-bee, orandge, jewish-princess-jesus, zac-efronSenior Year!! :D ;; 19:20 ;; August 19thqueen-bee: Cady, honey, it’s July.stupid-with-love: its never too early to start! :)art-freak: correction: it’s always too early to start.Previously known as "In Which Cady Has Unintentionally Started Hell With Text Messages."





	1. The Start of Something New (and Possibly Terrifying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stupid-with-love ==> Messages ► Create Chat: Senior Year!! :D ► Add: too-gay-to-function, art-freak, queen-bee, orandge, jewish-princess-jesus, zac-efron
> 
> Senior Year!! :D ;; 19:20 ;; August 19th
> 
> queen-bee: Cady, honey, it’s July.  
> stupid-with-love: its never too early to start! :)  
> art-freak: correction: it’s always too early to start.

_**stupid-with-love == > Messages ► Create Chat: Senior Year!! :D ► Add: too-gay-to-function, art-freak, queen-bee, orandge, jewish-princess-jesus, zac-efron** _

 

* * *

 

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 19:20 ;; August 19th_ **

 

queen-bee: Cady, honey, school is more than 2 weeks away.

stupid-with-love: its never too early to start! :)

art-freak: correction: it’s always too early to start.

too-gay-to-function: yea

queen-bee: Damian, there is only one letter left you had to type out. Why didn’t you just do it?

too-gay-to-function: Too much effort. Duh.

queen-bee: Okay, so you have the audacity to use periods, but you won’t fucking type out a damn h?!? Jesus Christ! Even Janis is better than you!

art-freak: i’m not sure whether that’s a compliment or insult.

queen-bee: Can it be both?

orandge: Guys How Many Numbers Are In The Alphabet??????

jewish-princess-jesus: … 1) there arent any?? they’re numbers?? B) that’s irrelevant lmao

queen-bee: You guys need to go back to school and learn how to type and be consistent whilst doing it.

 

* * *

 

_**Senior**_ _**Year!! :D ;; 01:04 ;; August 20th** _

 

zac-efron: Yo why is my username zac efron

art-freak: … did you just use “yo” unironically?

stupid-with-love: well it was either that or troy bolton and troy is kinda selfish.

too-gay-to-function: U TAKE THAT BACK YOU HEATHEN!!

queen-bee: 1) He is indeed selfish. 2)

 

_**queen-bee has muted the chat** _

 

too-gay-to-function: >:0

art-freak: top ten anime betrayals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just jumping onto the text fic band wagon lmao


	2. Janis is Related to Whomst Now??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Year!! :D ;; 01:04 ;; August 25th
> 
> jewish-princess-jesus changed their name to fetch
> 
> art-freak changed fetch’s name to fetch-with-ruff-ruffman
> 
> fetch-with-ruff-ruffman: JANIS WHY????

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 01:04 ;; August 24th_ **

 

**_jewish-princess-jesus changed their name to fetch_ **

 

**_art-freak changed fetch’s name to fetch-with-ruff-ruffman_ **

 

fetch-with-ruff-ruffman : JANIS WHY????

art-freak : IRRELEVANT!!! 

art-freak : ANYWAY, i found out the news of the century!

fetch-with-ruff-ruffman : how Is it irrelevant??? Youre the one who Typed it???????

too-gay-to-function : ngl that show was my childhood

 

**_queen-bee has unmuted the chat_ **

 

queen-bee : Y’all, shut up. This is either a) important or b) Janis shit-posting at 1 in the morning. 

stupid-with-love : “y’all”

too-gay-to-function : “y’all”

art-freak : “y’all”

queen-bee : Oh, be quiet. I’m a fucking Texan at heart and I’m going to embrace the ever-loving shit out of it.

art-freak : the texan uses “y’all,” but not “outta.” wow.

queen-bee : Are you going to tell us the news, or not?!

art-freak : fine. fine. have you guys heard about what happened at westerburg high 1989 in sherwood, ohio?? it’s relevant, i swear.

zac-efron : I think so I lived in Ohio before freshman year

orandge : It Was That One Country That Bombed Something Right??

art-freak : so close, yet so far. ohio is a state. anyway, yes. something was bombed. more accurately, someone

art-freak : my mom’s older sister used to attend wb high, and apparently during her senior her psycho ex killed 3 people, and then himself. he was planning to bomb the school, but at the last moment sacrificed himself. aunt veronica ended up moving during christmas break, which is also when they adopted my mom.

queen-bee : Wait a minute. Is your aunt married to a woman named Heather McMamara??

too-gay-to-function : this is gonna be a family related omg

art-freak : i think so. Why?

queen-bee : Your aunt is married to my mom’s cousin!

art-freak : really? next we’ll find out that gretchen’s mom iss heather duke and one of karen’s family members was heather chandler.

fetch-with-ruff-ruffman : ... Guys my mom’s first name is Heather and her maiden name is Duke.

orandge : My Family Doesn’t Have Any Chandeliers

stupid-with-love : chandler not chandelier.

orandge : Oh Either Way It’s A Nope

art-freak : anyone else have a member who was connected to the westerburg incident of 1989?

stupid-with-love : nope.

too-gay-to-function : nope

zac-efron : Not from what I’m aware of at the current moment

queen-bee : Well, I suppose that settles this discussion. Next topic: school starts tomorrow.

art-freak : nope!!

 

**_art-freak has muted the chat_ **

 

stupid-with-love : sleep is important yes.

 

**_stupid-with-love has muted the chat_ **

 

**_too-gay-to-function has muted the chat_ **

 

**_fetch-with-ruff-ruffman has muted the chat_ **

 

**_orandge has muted the chat_ **

 

queen-bee : Oh, grow up, y’all! It's inevitable!

zac-efron : :’(

queen-bee : You’re the only exception.

zac-efron : :’D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many people actually know what Fetch with Ruff Ruffman is??? Also, I'm curious to see what relationship you guys think is gonna happen soon. Hopefully it happens sooner then later.


	3. Local Heteros(?) Played Prank on Friends. What happens next will shock you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Year!! :D ;; 07:00 ;; September 4th
> 
> stupid-with-love: WAKEY WAKEY MOTHERFUCKERS IT’S TIME TO GET UPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
> zac-efron: Rise and shine folks :’D  
> art-freak: WHY ARE OUR PHONE ALARMS SIMULTANEOUSLY PLAYING DESPACITO ALL AT THE SAME TIMES?!?!?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 07:00 ;; September 4th_ **

 

stupid-with-love : WAKEY WAKEY MOTHERFUCKERS IT’S TIME TO GET UPPPPP!!!!!!!!

zac-efron : Rise and shine folks :’D

art-freak : WHY ARE OUR PHONE ALARMS SIMULTANEOUSLY PLAYING DESPACITO ALL AT THE SAME TIMES?!?!?!?

too-gay-to-function : This is so sad Alexa play Despacito OH WAIT A MINUTE SHE CAN’T BECAUSE MY PHONES DOING THAT FOR HER >:(

fetch-with-ruff-ruffman : wait our? Who you with janis??

fetch-with-ruff-ruffman : Also

 

**_fetch-with-ruff-ruffman changed their name to allthereceipts_ **

 

queen-bee  : Can y’all please stop talking for one moment so we can get an explanation as to why our alarms where blaring that damned song _an hour and a half BEFORE school starts???_

orandge  : I Like This Song :)

stupid-with-love : well me and aaron

zac-efron : decided to

stupid-with-love : prank you guys on the

zac-efron : first day of school so

stupid-with-love : we recruited one of the mathletes to

zac-efron : hack your phones so

stupid-with-love : we can prank

zac-efron : you guys :’)

stupid-with-love : you guys. :)

queen-bee : 1) You both need to quit with that annoying straight couple nonsense

zac-efron : Excuse me this is bi erasure >:’(

stupid-with-love : excuse me this is pan erasure. >:(

queen-bee : 2) Cady, you’re dead when school is in session. Aaron, you’re lucky you’re at college or you would suffer the same fate.

allthereceipts : ... Now can janis answer my question?

art-freak : oh, i’m at regina’s.

allthereceipts : okay… and why is that?

art-freak : so we can try to reconnect?? duh??

too-gay-to-function : “reconnect”

art-freak : ?

too-gay-to-function : ;)

art-freak: ?????

 

* * *

 

 

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 08:00 ;; September 4th_ **

 

stupid-with-love : wheres regina? i thought we were all gonna meet up in the parking lot?

allthereceipts : well she told me to pick up Karen by myself so maybe something happened?

zac-efron : Before that who talked to her last

allthereceipts : Don’t know. Who here talked to regina last?

orandge : Janis Said She Was Having A Sleepover At Reginas Remember

art-freak : you guys need to chillllllllll. she told she wasn’t feeling to swell earlier, so she asked me to leave.

too-gay-to-function : “swell”

 

**_art-freak has blocked too-gay-to-function_ **

 

**_art-freak has muted the chat_ **

 

too-gay-to-function : rood!

 

* * *

 

 

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 14:13 ;; September 4th_ **

 

stupid-with-love : you guys will never believe what happened during lunch!

 

**_art-freak has unblocked too-gay-to-function_ **

 

**_art-freak has unmuted the chat_ **

 

queen-bee : It couldn’t have been that interesting if I wasn’t there.

too-gay-to-function : It was FABULOUS!!!

too-gay-to-function : plus it starred the one-and-only Janis Sarkisian!!

queen-bee : Now you have my attention. Go on.

art-freak : damian, no. don’t you dare.

too-gay-to-function : sorry jan this is too good to leave unsaid

allthereceipts : ooh let me explain it!

allthereceipts : You know how we tell the new kids about you, right Regina? well, these 4 freshmen girls decided that the queen bee, Regina George, isn’t all that, so their HBIC climbs onto a table and starts yelling “Listen up losers! I don’t know who this “Regina George” bitch is, but I know that she doesn’t have the influence I have-” and while she was saying that Janis, who had her head down trying to sleep, raises her head, walks over and pulls the girl down to her level and whispered something so only the freshmen could hear it.

allthereceipts : i dunno what she said, but all four girls paled.

orandge : TL;DR Janis Pulled A Regina

stupid-with-love : Janis is Regina 2.0

 

**_too-gay-to-function changed art-freak’s name to regina-2.0_ **

 

regina-2.0 : i hate you all.

stupid-with-love : sorry janis! it was too good!

regina-2.0 : unlike you

stupid-with-love : >:0

queen-bee : I’m impressed! I wasn’t aware I had rubbed off on her.

regina-2.0  : hey, i was tired and sleep deprived from staying up ‘til ungodly hours last night talking to you, _and_ the stunt caddy and zac efron pulled. i just wanted to sleep.

zac-efron  : There ain’t no rest for the wicked

regina-2.0 : ah, yes. because there isn’t any rest for the wicked, and only the wicked, i’m sleep deprived while Regina gets enough sleep for weeks.

queen-bee : May I remind you that I am sick?

zac-efron : Hey I don’t make the rules

regina-2.0 : excuses, excuses.

queen-bee : Sleep deprived Janis acts like a child in denial.

regina-2.0 : i do not! >:(

queen-bee : My point stands.

regina-2.0 : shut your mouth!

regina-2.0 : >:P

queen-bee : Make me.

zac-efron : Wow I can feel the sexual tension being emitted from those two lovebirds all the way from Northwestern Uni.

too-gay-to-function : same but from my theatre class

stupid-with-love : if Ms. Norbury knew about how much sexual tension there was shed push you two together because shes a pusher. not like a drug pusher but like a regular pusher. Yeah.

regina-2.0 : TEAHOFUA THERE ISN’T ANY SEXUAL TENSION????

queen-bee : You guys are delusional for thinking so.

queen-bee : On a completely unrelated note, Janis, will you go on a date with me?

allthereceipts : OMFG JAnIS JUST THREW HER PHONE ACROSS THE ROOM AND IS BRIGHT RED!!!

allthereceipts : tomatojanis.png

orandge : Guys I Think I’m Stuck In A Locker

queen-bee : … Gretch did she say yes or no?

allthereceipts : she Safgeiufguaeifuoa YES!!!

orandge : Help

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please point out any inconsistencies that don't seem intentional.


	4. The Newest News that ever Newsed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches!!

**_cream-of-mushroom == > Messages ► Create Chat: Change of School Plans D: ► Add: turtwig, indivisible, danielle,  better-better-better, dj-ride-enjoyer, inez, nautica, la-cienega_ **

 

* * *

 

**_Change of School Plans D: ;; 13:16 ;; August 5th_ **

 

cream-of-mushroom: Y’all, I have good news and bad news. D:

danielle: I thought I told you to stop saying y’all. We’re in Washington, not Texas.

dj-ride-enjoyer: i think it’s cute :)

cream-of-mushroom: :)

indivisible: what’s the news?

better-better-better: It cant be _that_ bad. I mean our junior year was almost a disaster!

inez: yeah it cant get any worse than that! unless youre moving. thatd be sad

cream-of-mushroom: Well, that’s just it. I’m moving. ):

indivisible: oh! is this related to what you told me last night?

cream-of-mushroom: Yeah. ):

dj-ride-enjoyer: what’s the good news?

cream-of-mushroom: Oh! I have a twin sister! :D

cream-of-mushroom: She lives in Illinois and I’m going to meet her for the first time since birth!

danielle: You better keep us updated!

better-better-better: Wait where in Illinois?

cream-of-mushroom: Uh, Evanston, I think. Why?

better-better-better: !!! My cousin lives there!!! Her names Karen and shes a bit of a ditz

inez: lucky i wish i had a twin

indivisible: i’m so happy for you campbell!!

danielle: So, when exactly are you moving?

cream-of-mushroom: Probably Labor Day Weekend. Dad’s trying to stall as long as possible.

dj-ride-enjoyer: why’s he stallin’?

cream-of-mushroom: I think he got divorced with my biological mom a while back. That might be why.

cream-of-mushroom: I gotta go, y’all. I need to start packing.

cream-of-mushroom: I forgot to mention I’m the only one moving. Mom and Dad are gonna be staying here in Washington.

indivisible: bye campbell!

danielle: And stop saying y’all!

 

* * *

 

 

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 09:03;; September 5th_ **

 

allthereceipts: you guys would _not_ believe who’s in our Homeroom Class!!!

stupid-with-love: who?? i have different homeroom teacher than you, janis, and regina.

too-gay-to-function: tell us

too-gay-to-function: tell us

too-gay-to-function: tell us

queen-bee: … Guys, I think I was cloned.

regina-2.0: shh, babe. let Gretchen tell the story

orandge: Is It The President

allthereceipts: Ew no

allthereceipts: so Theres this new girl in our class, which is weird since it’s only the second day of school, and she was a bit late so when the principal greeted her he was like

allthereceipts: “Wlelcome to North Shore Hi-”

allthereceipts: and then cut himself off and started to look at Regina, then the student, then Regina again, and almost the whole class did that except for Janis and Regina.

allthereceipts: Janis looked up and saw the new student and her jaw dropped and started poking Regina.

allthereceipts: when Regina finally looked up she said this

allthereceipts: “Is that a walking mirror?”

allthereceipts: and then the new student says

allthereceipts: “No, I'm your sister!”

allthereceipts: and then Regina ran outta the room with Janis.

zac-efron: How did you write all that without being interrupted

allthereceipts: that's a secret.

regina-2.0: anyway, I think Regina's broken. she hasn't said anything coherent in the past few minutes.

stupid-with-love: where are you guys right now?

regina-2.0: second floor bathroom.

too-gay-to-function: Did you catch Her namr?

queen-bee: It's Campbell. Like the fucking soup.

allthereceipts: oh gotta go. The teachers staring.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 11:47;; September 5th_ **

 

**_too-gay-to-function added cream-of-mushroom to Senior Year!! :D_ **

 

cream-of-mushroom: Hi! I'm Campbell! :D

cream-of-mushroom: A guy in my English class invited me to have lunch with y'all and added me here, though he didn't say anything else. Anyway, I want to make sure all of you are fine with that. :)

too-gay-to-function: oh my God shes like a preppy nice version of Regina. im loving it

stupid-with-love: hi campbell! :) im cady. i moved from kenya last year. where are you from?

cream-of-mushroom: I used to be a cheerleader in Washington! I moved here to be with Regina and my biological Mom! :)

queen-bee: When did you move here?

cream-of-mushroom: I think it was around midnight last night. I'm surprised you didn't hear us downstairs.

queen-bee: Wait, so you're living with us??

cream-of-mushroom: Didn't your mom tell you? Well, _our_ mom.

queen-bee: … I need to have a word with her after school…

regina-2.0: 'Gina, no.

queen-bee: What? I'm just going to have a small, friendly conversation later. :)

regina-2.0: oh no.

cream-of-mushroom: Is that bad??

regina-2.0: very. she's using _emoticons_.

regina-2.0: now if you'll excuse me, I need to calm down my girlfriend. see you at lunch, Chicken Noodle.

cream-of-mushroom: It's Campbell.

too-gay-to-function: Not anymore It isnt.

cream-of-mushroom: :(

 

* * *

 

 

**_Senior Year!! :D ;; 13:56;; September 5th_ **

 

cream-of-mushroom: You guys are C R A Z Y!! 0_0

cream-of-mushroom: I mean, how in the world did you manage to start an all out war between the freshman and the seniors?????

too-gay-to-function: you see it all started yesterday.

allthereceipts: yesterdayslunch.png

allthereceipts: here’s a screenshot from yesterday

cream-of-mushroom: I’m starting to regret coming here, but I can’t go back. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

zac-efron: I dont think I introduced myself yet Im Aaron Cadys boyfriend I go to a college not too far from here

cream-of-mushroom: Me and Regina, two elegant beings: Proper syntax and all that.

Y’all, a group of gremlins: wHAT is conSistenCY and Typisng HoW to Spell anda use PunCtuation and shit CAPITALIZAtion whOOMst

regina-2.0: ‘tis gay culture.

cream-of-mushroom: As far as I’m aware, Regina is also gay. Therefore, you’re insinuating she is not a part of your culture. Wow. Excluding your own girlfriend like that.

 

**_too-gay-to-function changed queen-bee’s name to old-news_ **

 

**_too-gay-to-function changed art-freak’s name to old-news-clone_ **

 

**_too-gay-to-function changed cream-of-mushroom’s name to new-news_ **

 

new-news: Can someone explain to me why this darned app allows periods in names, but not apostrophes???

stupid-with-love: Poor programming? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

old-news-clone: wait, where’s Karen?

stupid-with-love: She didnt say hi back during homeroom. :(

orandge: Me: “Guys I Think I’m Stuck In A Locker”

You Guys: Continues Talking About Janis And Regina

Me: “Help”

You Guys: Proceeds To Ignore Me

Janitor: Lets Me An Hour Out After School

You Guys: Unaware

Me: Unfriends All Of You Except Campbell Cause Skylar Knows Her

too-gay-to-function: Thats a lot of piping hot tea

stupid-with-love: We just got mega roasted

old-news-clone: Caddy, sweetie, never say that ever again.

old-news: Well, it’s safe to assume that we need to be more aware of what Karen’s doing.

new-news: Wouldn’t new news just be news??

 

* * *

 

 

**_Change of School Plans D: ;; 16:20 ;; September 5th_ **

 

**_new-news changed the chat name to Jackson+Truman+Campbell_ **

 

turtwig: BLAZE IT!!

new-news: karen.png

new-news: Skylar, your cousin is… an interesting person.

better-better-better: How did she get stuck in a locker? Again?

nautica: oh i’ve got to hear this!

la-cienega: oh that poor poor child

new-news: … I don’t think she ever explained how. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

nautica: awww that would have been HILARIOUS

dj-ride-enjoyer: how was your first day at North Shore, babe?

new-news: They’ve started a war between the freshman and the seniors.

nautica: sounds fun count me in

la-cienega: honey, no.

indivisible: Nautica no!

nautica: nautica yes

danielle: I leave my phone unattended for 10 minutes and this is what I come back to!

 

* * *

 

**_old-news == > Messages ► Create Chat: Jan and Gina ► Add: old-news-clone_ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_Jan and Gina  ;; 17:15 ;; September 5th_ **

 

old-news: Just talked to my mom about the “Sister Situation.”

old-news: She’s helping her unpack right now.

old-news-clone: alliteration. nice.

old-news-clone: and shouldn’t you be helping them right now?

old-news-clone: oh shit. I just realized that we have to prevent Caddy and Chicken Noodle from becoming friends.

old-news: Wait, why?

old-news-clone: Caddy: a pupper

Chicken Noodle: a pupper

pupper + pupper = enough power to conquer the universe.

old-news: It can’t possibly be _that_ bad.

old-news-clone: tell me that after they take over Russia.

old-news: Why Russia?

old-news-clone: I dunno. it’s Russia.

old-news: Why am I dating you again?

old-news-clone: ‘cause you love me. :]

old-news: Unfortunately.

old-news-clone: >:0

old-news-clone: rood!!

old-news: ;}

old-news-clone: o_O

old-news: ;}² Lovhndiaufbaifbafinfiea Hi! Campbell here! I’m taking away Regina’s phone for the time being. She’ll get it back later. See you! :)

old-news-clone: o_O²

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the timeline all the events that happened in Bring It On would have started at the end of their sophomore year and ended during their junior year.


	5. Thursday, September 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this filler, or part of a hidden plot?

**_Thursday, September 6th_ **

 

**_Dear Diary,_ **

 

**_It turned out to be a rather uneventful day. The freshmen weren’t acting up during lunch. If I didn’t know better I’d say they were planning something. However, freshmen are dumb and don’t have the wit to pull a nefarious scheme._ **

 

**_Moving on, Janis and I have finally scheduled our date! It’s going to be tomorrow at 7! Oh- I should start planning my outfit for tomorrow._ **

 

**_Until next time,_ **

**_R. George_ **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER I'M SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

I'm putting this on a temporary hiatus because:

 

  1. Lacking inspiration and motivation to write
  2. Me and a buddy started a Mean Girls ask blog! The link is here if you wanna check it out: [North Shore V.s. Zombies](https://ask-thenorthshore-apocalypse.tumblr.com/)



 

Hopefully I get some inspiration soon.


	7. Starting Anew!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be the close to one adventure, but with every end sparks a new beginning!

Okay, so, I decided to remake "Cady Caused Chaos"

I'm calling it "Cady Causes Chaos (Reprise)"

I'll try to post the first chapter soon!

It's going to be a _lot_ different than the original because it's going to include actual writing!

Hope to see you soon in a new adventure!


End file.
